Separation
by AJP
Summary: Shocks for all as their enemy is revealed


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful.  
  
H3 align=centerSeparationBr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PKat stood there in silence as once more she endured a lecture from her dance instructor and outwardly she remained impassive as she endured the lecture. Inwardly if anyone could hear her thoughts would probably be turning red at the thoughts of the blonde haired, blue eyed Zeo Ranger. Her thoughts were not on the matter at hand but on the last battle and that was the reason for this lecture.  
  
P"Katherine are you paying attention to me?" The dance instructor yelled.  
  
PStartled Katherine returned her attention immediately to the teacher who continued his tirade. "That is my point exactly Katherine your attention wanders at a moments notice, you have disappeared at other moments without explanation. I have spoken with others and we have decided that we feel you should leave the Academy".  
  
PStunned her expression revealed all as she quietly said. "Please I don't have long left here, I promise that I will focus more on my studies and dancing".  
  
P"That's what others hoped you would say and so did I. We will give you one more chance. As long as you don't allow any more distractions you maybe able to graduate this summer with the rest of the class, if you continue to let yourself wander aimlessly as you have done, then in months time we will review your status at the academy. Now I have other students to see Good Day Ms. Hillard," The Instructor said.  
  
PStill stunned by this Kat mumbled a good-bye and left the Academy behind. So upset by this turn of events that she started to walk and wrapped in her thoughts didn't hear a voice call her name and then a hand on her shoulder. As the shoulder landed on her arm she reacted instinctively and flipped the person onto his back and then gasped in surprise, as the figure was none other than her fiancé Tommy Oliver.  
  
PHolding up his hands Tommy said with a smile on his face. "I come in peace".  
  
PReaching down Kat extended a hand and helped him back to his feet. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you coming up behind me," She said apologetically.  
  
P"Obviously, what's on your mind Kat?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Come on I'll buy you a coffee and tell you everything" Kat said.  
  
PMinutes later the two were sat on a wall drinking there coffee's from the nearby Starbucks and Kat explained the situation. "So you see if I keep disappearing to help the Rangers and not being able to concentrate on my studies they are going to kick me out".  
  
P"So what are you going to do? I mean this was one of your dreams to dance" Tommy asked.  
  
P"I know, but I also have a responsibility as a Power Ranger" Kat stated.  
  
P"So you have a normal life and that should come first" Tommy said.  
  
PKat looked surprised before she replied. "That's surprising coming from you. You've always been so focussed on a Ranger even when you took up your racing".  
  
P"Yeah, but I was always near Angel Grove to help and even now I'm near home, your in another country and should have to put your life on hold for it" Tommy said.  
  
P"Now I'm even more surprised by this. Tommy even now you continue to surprise me," Kat said.  
  
PPlanting a kiss on her lips Tommy said. "And I hope I'll do so for many more years to come. But in all seriousness you are the only Ranger who is not based in America and everyone can live their lives without having to give up too much".  
  
P"Maybe I should talk to Zordon?" Kat suggested.  
  
P"That's probably best, he's the one you need to tell if you decide to quit the team. Maybe you should also talk to Adam" Tommy said.  
  
PAt that Kat managed to look surprised, even though Tommy and Adam had mostly resolved their problems there was still a little animosity between the two and she said. "Considering the way you two feel about each other are you sure you want me taking advice from him".  
  
P"I'm man enough to know when I'm wrong and besides you and Adam used to talk about everything," Tommy said.  
  
P"That was before I dumped him and started to date one of his best friends" Kat said.  
  
P"Well, there is always that, but still he is a good listener and he has been known to give good advice" Tommy said.  
  
P"For once you've made a good suggestion Mr. Oliver and I think I will go and talk to Adam now and then Zordon" Kat said.  
  
PTommy nodded as Kat disappeared off to speak with Adam. Finding a secluded spot Kat teleported from England to England in Adam's home universe.  
  
PWhen she reappeared she quickly headed for the address that Adam had given her and with a brief hesitation she knocked on the door. There was the sound of crashing and cursing that followed and to Kat's surprise it was Rachel who answered the door. Rachel also looked surprised and her expression changed to one of disgust as she saw who was at the door.  
  
P"Is Adam here I need to talk to him?" Kat asked.  
  
P"He's here, come in and I'll get him for you" Rachel said her tone barely disguising the disgust in her voice.  
  
PEntering the room Rachel motioned for Kat to sit on a chair while she disappeared into another room. Tapping me on my shoulder she said. "Adam you have a visitor".  
  
PStartled I looked away from my writing and said. "Who?"  
  
P"Kat" Rachel said with coldness in her voice.  
  
PGiving her a strange look I stood up and left the room and went into the lounge and saw Kat sitting there. "So Kat to what pleasure do I owe for this visit?" I asked.  
  
P"I've got a problem and I wanted to talk with you before I talked to Zordon. I mean you've always had time to listen to me before" She said.  
  
P"That was in the past Kat, things are different now, very different" I said. "But I suppose I can try and help".  
  
P"Okay as you know after we stepped down as Turbo Rangers I went to London to study dance and ballet. Well, everything has been going great, until the last few months" Kat said.  
  
P"Since we became Power Rangers again?" I asked.  
  
P"Yes, because of that I've had to duck out of classes, being distracted during rehearsals and even not going at all to classes. Because of that my teachers have basically put me on probation. I really don't know what to do, if I continue on a Ranger I risk that I'll end up getting kicked out of the school, but if I give up being a Ranger then I'm giving up my responsibility to the world" Kat said.  
  
P"Kat, what was one of the things Zordon has always told us about being a Ranger" I asked.  
  
P"He said if things happen in our normal lives that are important to us, then they take precedence over being a Ranger" She said.  
  
P"Basically being a Ranger is important, but not at the cost of your own dreams" I said.  
  
P"So what do I do?" Kat asked.  
  
P"Go to hell" Rachel mumbled under her breath, but from Kat's reaction I could tell she had heard.  
  
PWithout a word I grabbed Rachel by the elbow and pulled her into the bedroom and closed the door before saying. "Okay what is the matter with you?"  
  
P"How can you sit there and talk like old friends after what she did to you?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Oh you mean the whole dumping me and then going out with Tommy almost as soon as she had dumped me" I said.  
  
P"Exactly. You told me when we first met what had happened and how hurt you felt, now you want to play it like nothing has happened" Rachel angrily said.  
  
P"Rachel, honey I won't pretend it doesn't feel like they are just taking my heart and stamping over it, but it happened and I won't pretend that it doesn't feel like a knife in my heart every time I saw them together, but that is the past. I've gotten over it because of you. But I still don't see why you are so angry with her, you didn't even know the two until recently" I said.  
  
PRachel sighed and then replied. "It's because I care about you so much, I just don't like you being hurt and knowing how much that incident hurt you I guess I just expressed my feelings in the wrong way".  
  
P"Look can you be civil to her at least, keep all your comments to yourself" I asked.  
  
P"I suppose so, but only since you asked so nicely" Rachel said.  
  
PKat was still sat there waiting for us to return. "Look maybe it was stupid of me to think that I could just ask you for advice like the old days, I'll go" She said as we approached.  
  
P"Kat wait, I'm sorry for the what I said and the way I've acted to you. It's just where Adam's concerned I act before I think" Rachel said.  
  
P"I understand, matters of the heart" Kat said.  
  
PLooking at the two I smiled knowing it was a start. "I think that we should go and talk to Zordon about all of this" I said.  
  
PKat started to nod, but before I could even reach for my communicator both mine and Kat's beeped and I raised it to my lips and said. "This is Adam what's up?"  
  
P"Adam can you and Kat teleport to the Power Chamber we have a situation that requires the two of you" Zordon said.  
  
P"What about me?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"This situation requires the original Rangers, but please remain on standby Rachel as you maybe needed" Zordon requested.  
  
P"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kat said.  
  
P"Now you're just being paranoid," I said.  
  
PNodding to Rachel the two of us teleported back to the familiar surroundings of the Power Chamber to see others gathered there and looking around I realised that everyone here was a first generation Ranger. Someone who at one time had possessed a power coin before we had become Zeo Rangers.  
  
P"Where's Tommy?" Kat asked.  
  
PThen I realised it and I saw conspicuous by his absence the White Morphin Ranger wasn't here.  
  
P"He is the emergency Katherine" Zedd said.  
  
P"Yes, shortly after you left him he was attacked by Torachian warriors and taken prisoner by them. We were able to track him and have located his position" Zordon said.  
  
P"So you've called in the Ranger Rescue Squad" Chris said.  
  
P"Indeed the ten of you have all fought alongside Tommy and together are a formidable team. However, it has been sometime since most of you fought together and I feel that the key to our victory against our new foe is teamwork" Zordon said.  
  
P"So what are we waiting for?" Aisha asked.  
  
P"Nothing lets, get in there and get him out" I said.  
  
P"Good luck Rangers and may the power protect you" Zordon said.  
  
P"It's Morphing Time," I cried out.  
  
PTeleporting away we arrived outside a cave entrance. "Oh great a cave. Can't the bad guys think of somewhere original" Zack moaned.  
  
P"Could be worse. Could be Rita's Dark Dimension" Trini said.  
  
P"Please don't remind me, too many bad memories of that place" Jason said.  
  
P"If you three are finished going down memory lane we have work to do" I said.  
  
P"Gee only a few weeks as the leader and he's turning into a Dictator" Rocky said clearly trying to be funny.  
  
P"Rocky" I yelled.  
  
P"Okay I'm shutting up," he said.  
  
P"When you lot have finished with playtime, there is a group of Torachian Warriors heading this way" Billy said.  
  
PBefore anyone could stop her Kat had moved from our position and had dived towards the warriors.  
  
P"So much for the element of surprise" I said as I followed the Pink Zeo Ranger into battle.  
  
PThe battle was fierce but short as the warriors surprised by our appearance were quickly dealt with. As the last one dropped to the floor I turned to Kat and asked. "So what was that all about?"  
  
P"Just working off a little aggravation that's all. Come on we should go and find Tommy" Kat replied.  
  
PShaking my head I motioned for the others to follow me and we descended into the cave. We hadn't gone far when things started to turn weird. To our surprise Rito and Goldar appeared as they had done when we had fought against them.  
  
P"What are you two doing here?" Kimberly asked in surprise.  
  
P"Doing what we are asked to and destroy the Rangers" Goldar snarled.  
  
P"I knew you couldn't be trusted" Jason yelled.  
  
P"Jason wait, they're not solid" Aisha called out.  
  
P"My power scan is detecting some kind of energy signal, but no life signs from them" Billy explained. "And observe" Billy said as he stepped forward and we watched as Goldar's sword went straight through Billy's chest and disappeared.  
  
P"Now that is something you don't see every day" Chris said.  
  
P"So we're dealing with holograms. Billy any more energy signatures" I asked.  
  
P"Over a dozen more energy signals and I've got Tommy's signal locked down, he's just a few kilometres further forward" Billy said.  
  
P"Then let's go get him" Kat said.  
  
PKat started to move forward when Kimberly grabbed her arm and stopped the taller girl. "Kat are you forgetting one thing?"  
  
P"Like what?" Kat asked.  
  
P"The part where it's a trap" Kim said.  
  
P"I know that, but I can't just stand here and do nothing" Kat said.  
  
P"Indeed it's a trap and I say let's spring it" I said.  
  
P"Weren't you the one who said never get into a fight if it's a trap" Chris asked.  
  
PShrugging I replied. "I laugh in the face of danger-then I hide until it goes away". Seeing the blank looks I said. "Sorry pop-culture reference that you won't get. Trap or not, we don't have a choice. So let's go".  
  
PJason nodded and fell into step with me as the others followed close behind and he said to me. "That was very leader like. Zordon would be proud".  
  
P"Considering I'm quaking in my boots I thought so," I said.  
  
PJason didn't reply and then out of nowhere Tommy appeared sat on a chair and screaming at thin air.  
  
P"Okay now I've seen everything," Rocky said.  
  
PKat surged forward and knelt in front of Tommy and said. "Tommy are you okay?"  
  
PThe White Ranger stopped his ranting and then seemed to focus on Kat, but as we drew closer I could see a slightly unfocussed look in his eyes as he said. "Kat, but you're dead?"  
  
P"Looks pretty good for a dead person, don't ya think" Kim quipped.  
  
PAt the sound of her voice Tommy turned and looking at her his expression turned to one of horror and he leapt from the chair and started to move away.  
  
P"A spell" Chris said.  
  
P"Gee what was your first clue? Tommy snap out of it" I yelled turning my attention to him.  
  
PTommy seemed to hear that and then he started to mutter. "Stop haunting me. I said I was sorry for killing you".  
  
P"Killing us?" Aisha asked.  
  
P"The spell must make him believe we're dead," Billy said.  
  
P"No the blood it won't come off, Jason I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill you" Tommy screamed.  
  
P"Maybe we should get him back to the Power Chamber. Perhaps Zordon can find a way to help him," I said.  
  
PReaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder Kat touched her communicator and called for teleportation as the two disappeared in a shower of pink and white light. Quickly the rest of us followed back to the Power Chamber.  
  
PWithin minutes Alpha had conducted a scan over Tommy and sends the results to Zordon who then said. "It is as I feared Rangers with Tommy's experiences of being evil while a Ranger have taken a toll on him. The spell seems to have brought those experience to the front and in fact even though the events all turned out well Tommy has been led to believe that they didn't".  
  
P"Meaning that things like when he was the Green Ranger and had Jason in the dark dimension and he almost killed him" Zack said.  
  
P"Yes, it is possible that Tommy has gone over the incident in his mind and replayed different outcomes of the event in his mind. The spell must have made these events come to the front of his mind and now he is unable to separate reality from fiction" Rita said.  
  
P"So what can we do?" Trini asked.  
  
P"While it is not possible to physically aid him, it is possible to aid him on the astral plane" Zordon said.  
  
P"How do we do that? I mean it's not like we can buy a ticket to the astral plane," Rocky asked.  
  
P"The only way to get there would be using a telepath to bridge the gap between your minds and Tommy's. The telepath could also serve as a link between the real world and the psychic plane" Zedd suggested.  
  
P"Well, anyone know a telepath" Chris said.  
  
P"No way, she's not ready to do that sort of thing. I mean she's only known about these abilities for a few months" I said quickly.  
  
P"Who is he talking about?" Jason asked.  
  
P"Rachel may not have much experience with her telepathic abilities, but she has been practising with her abilities and I believe she is ready. Alpha contact her at once and ask to come here immediately" Zordon said.  
  
P"Practising, but why didn't she say something to me?" I asked.  
  
P"Shortly after you gave her the Silver power coin, she came to me and asked about her telepathic abilities. I agreed to train her and she asked that we keep it between ourselves until she was fully confident with these abilities" Zordon replied.  
  
PAs Rachel teleported in and listened to Zordon explain what was going on I moved to the back as I felt something in the back of my mind. Then I felt a tingling sensation in my hands and I barely had time to cry out before I felt myself being teleported away and into blackness.  
  
PRachel turned and watched in horror as Adam disappeared before her eyes and suddenly felt that sick feeling in her stomach return again.  
  
P"Alpha begin a search for Adam" Zordon ordered.  
  
P"Will do Zordon?" Alpha Five said and turned to his console.  
  
P"Rangers while Alpha searches for Adam I suggest we continue with assisting Tommy" Zordon said.  
  
P"But what do we do when we get there?" Kat said.  
  
P"You must focus on the events Tommy's mind is throwing up and focus on the positive outcome of those incidents. Rachel are you prepared?" Zordon asked.  
  
P"I don't know Zordon" Rachel said uncertainty and worry in her voice.  
  
P"Rachel you must focus on the task at hand. Adam may appear to be not much of a warrior, but he is more than capable of taking care of himself. Tommy is in more immediate danger," Goldar said.  
  
Rachel nodded and then listening to Zordon she closed her eyes and focussed on the nine Rangers and Tommy and then the entire group collapsed to the floor as their minds left their bodies and journeyed to the astral plane. Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Zordon. "They are there and they're okay" she said.  
  
PThe Rangers found that they were no longer in the Power Chamber but in a dark and very depressing landscape. "Well, gee this is really a fun place to be" Rocky commented.  
  
P"So what do we do?" Trini asked.  
  
P"Find Tommy and knock some sense into him" Kim suggested.  
  
P"That will be fun," Zack said with a hint of humour in his voice.  
  
P"Come on we don't have much time," Jason said as he picked a direction and headed in it.  
  
PMeanwhile I had found myself in the middle of nowhere, unable to figure out where I was as I was blindfolded and my hands chained together. Even as I tried to get a feel for where I was I felt myself being pushed once more by my captors. As we moved I tried to engage them in conversation and find out a little more. "Don't tell me you haven't cleaned up from the last guest and don't want me to see the mess," I said.  
  
PMy question was met with a blow to the mouth and I tasted blood from my lip and then just as suddenly the darkness disappeared and so did the chains. Looking around I found myself in a pit that was surrounded by walls and at the top of each were seats that were filled with monsters and I was reminded of ancient Roman amphitheatres. It wasn't them that drew my attention or the fact that bones littered the ground around me; it was the figure sat in the centre of the arena on the dais above me. Dressed all in black head to toe, he exuded a power that chilled me to the bone and yet there seemed something familiar about this person.  
  
P"So are you the guy in charge here or do you just have no dress sense?" I commented.  
  
PThere was no reply from the man who instead raised his hand and from his fingertips lightning appeared that knocked me to the floor. "Silence Ranger I am the Emperor and you will address me with respect.  
  
PPulling myself up I said, "Okay someone has been watching too much Star Wars". Even as I spoke I thought I recognised the voice. "So why am I here, I don't think I'm here to comment on the décor?"  
  
P"You Ranger have been given the opportunity to meet your opponent first hand and the opportunity to join me," The Emperor said.  
  
P"Sorry I'm not much of a joiner," I said. "Or for that matter painter, decorator anything DIY and I'm practically useless".  
  
P"Silence boy or taste more of my power" The Emperor yelled.  
  
P"Jeez get a sense of humour" I muttered. "Sorry I'm not interested in fighting alongside a homicidal manic with delusions of grandeur".  
  
PThe Emperor jumped to his feet and seemed about ready to throw more lightning my when he stopped and seemed to calm down. "Joke all you want White Ranger, joining me is the only sensible choice after all how are you going to get out of here with out your morphers and communicator". He said dangling the objects in front of me from his position.  
  
P"Well wait there and I'll come and get them" I said.  
  
P"Wait, I'll give you a chance to get them. All you have to do is survive them," Emperor said.  
  
PBlinking as multiple teleportation beams blinded me I saw numerous Cog's, Piranhatrons and Torachian Warriors appear and attack. Even as I defended myself I wondered where was the cavalry.  
  
PMeanwhile the other Rangers were continuing their journey through Tommy's mind.  
  
P"Not to sound like an eight year old but, are we there yet?" Rocky said.  
  
P"Not to point out the flaw in that question but do we even know where we're going?" Aisha asked.  
  
P"Over there" Jason said, as he pointed to an area not that far away from them where there appeared to be signs of life.  
  
PThe group continued to walk and then Rocky said quietly. "Are we there yet?"  
  
PTurning around Trini who was closest whacked Rocky in the back of the head as the Blue Zeo Ranger laughed.  
  
P"Guys knock it off, we're here. Wherever here is?" Billy said.  
  
P"Look there's Tommy" Kat said.  
  
PBefore anyone could stop her, she had moved towards Tommy. Placing a hand on his shoulder the figure turned. "Yes, do I know you?"  
  
P"Tommy it's me Kat" She said.  
  
PThe expression of politeness on his face changed to that of an evil grin and in hand appeared the sword of darkness and he brought up intending to stab Kat with it. Only lightning reflexes on Kat's part stopped her from being stabbed in the chest.  
  
P"Who are you?" Trini asked.  
  
P"I am Tommy or a part of him anyway. I'm the darkside which has been unleashed by the spell on him and now I'm taking over" The phantom said.  
  
P"Not without a fight" Jason said.  
  
P"Brave words Red Ranger or do you forget I've bested you already, only luck prevented me killing you" The phantom said.  
  
P"Green Ranger!" Kim exclaimed.  
  
P"At your service. I don't see why you didn't realise this earlier, I've always been here always waiting for another chance to come forward and take control and now I've got it" Evil Green Ranger said.  
  
PThen the Green Ranger started to walk away. Before he could get very far Jason turned to the others and said. "It's Morphing Time".  
  
PTo their surprise they did morph into their Ranger costumes and Chris asked. "How come we've morphed when we're not really here".  
  
P"We're not really morphed and we're not really here, it's all on a subconscious level, but we have our powers and we can help take this guy down" Billy said.  
  
P"Best thing I've heard all day. Green Ranger hold it right there," Jason yelled.  
  
PThe Green Ranger turned and was almost knocked off his feet by Jason and he remained in a kneeling position as he said. "Cheap shot Jason hitting someone from behind".  
  
P"In your case I think the rules of decency go out of the window when I'm fighting you" Jason said.  
  
P"Well, in that case I guess I'll just have to fight dirty as well" The Evil Green Ranger said.  
  
PBefore their eyes two more Green Rangers appeared and attacked the Rangers. "Surprised Red Ranger, this is my domain and here I can do anything I want, including killing you" The Green Ranger said as he attacked Jason.  
  
PDespite outnumbering the three apparitions the Rangers were beaten back and soon the advantage was in the Evil Green Rangers favour. Then the two other Green Rangers disappeared leaving just the one who stood over the fallen Rangers.  
  
P"And so I win and with your defeat I'll make Tommy's little worries a reality" Green Ranger said.  
  
P"Hold it right there" Turning everyone saw the speaker was Tommy.  
  
P"So you're finally here. Don't come any closer or I'll slit Kimberly's throat and we know how much you love her" Green Ranger said.  
  
P"You've obviously not been paying attention I don't love Kimberly anymore and it wouldn't bother me if you slit her throat or not" Tommy said.  
  
PSo surprised by this the Green Ranger moved his weapon away from Kimberly who took the opportunity to pull out her bladeblaster and drive it into his chest and watch him stagger back.  
  
PThe Green Ranger reached up to were the blaster had entered him and his hand came away with his gloves covered in blood. "A good shot, but not good enough". He said as the wound healed instantly.  
  
P"Tommy only you can beat the Green Ranger" Billy yelled.  
  
P"I can't" Tommy moaned.  
  
P"This is your mind and you have to take control" Trini said.  
  
P"Yes, Tommy fight me and when I destroy you, I will take control of your body in full" Evil Green Ranger said.  
  
PAs the stand-off continued I was meanwhile finding my hands full.  
  
P"Well boy it appears you are a capable warrior" The Emperor said.  
  
P"You want to see how capable I am, why don't you come down here and find out" I yelled.  
  
P"What an offer but I think I'll let my minions deal with you instead. In fact you remember Devastator don't you?" The Emperor said.  
  
PTurning I saw the ends of a teleportation beam and Devastator appeared. "Well, hello White Ranger it's been a while" He said.  
  
P"I've been waiting for this for a long time. Powerless or not I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Dana and the others" I snarled.  
  
P"Really did I do something wrong?" Devastator said laughing.  
  
P"You sicko" I yelled and before my common sense could stop me I had launched myself at him with a flying kick only to be batted away like I was a fly.  
  
P"Was that your best effort Ranger" Devastator asked. "Just so you know when I've finished with you, I'm going after your little girlfriend".  
  
P"Your not going to touch her" I yelled and flung myself at him again and this time as I fell I felt something break.  
  
P"Surrender and join me Ranger it really is the only choice" The Emperor said.  
  
PIgnoring the pain of the broken rib I spat out some more blood and said. "Go to hell".  
  
P"You first" Devastator said as he charged forward intent on doing further damage.  
  
PMeanwhile inside Tommy's mind the other Rangers were still trying to persuade Tommy to act.  
  
P"Come on man, if you don't stop him he'll take control of your body and destroy everything" Zack insisted.  
  
P"I can't fight him, I've been fighting his influence for so long and now I just want to rest. I mean maybe it won't be so bad to let him have control," Tommy said.  
  
PThe frustrations on Kat's face showed and with that statement the normally reserved Pink Ranger lost her cool. "Not that bad, you are flaming out of your tree if you think nothing bad will happen. Remember what he did last time. Got rid of Zordon, disabled Alpha, almost killed Jason. What will he do now when he has access to the White Ranger powers and Red Zeo powers, I don't think he is bloody going to sit down and have a spot of tea and crumpets with us? The Green Ranger is evil and bloody well deserves to be got rid of that bastard has caused more damage than any thing else to you and it's time you stood up to it. Or are you a damn coward and willing to let me and my daughter die".  
  
PAs the words came out a few of the others stared at Kat's mention of a daughter and then continued to listen. Kat let her feelings of everything that had happened recently boil over and she continued screaming at him for a few more minutes until the expression on his face started to change.  
  
PSeeing the reaction Kat was getting Billy said. "Where's the Tommy Oliver who wouldn't back down from a fight no matter the odds, the one who even when his powers were almost gone wouldn't go down without a fight".  
  
P"Right here" Tommy said finally getting to his feet.  
  
P"Welcome back bro. Now you have to stop him," Jason said.  
  
P"I will, one last time I'll stop the Green Ranger" Tommy hesitated and then turned to Kat and said quietly so that only she could hear. "I love you and I'd never let anything happen to you or your daughter".  
  
PKat saw the determination in his eyes and the two shared a kiss before parting and Tommy turned and started towards the Green Ranger. As he did the other Rangers disappeared leaving the two alone.  
  
P"So guess it's just you and me," Green Ranger said.  
  
P"I maybe alone now, but my friends are always with me. Now, It's Morphing Time. White Ranger Power" Tommy yelled morphing just in time as the Green Ranger charged at him.  
  
PMeanwhile back in the real world the other Rangers were returning to their bodies. As they stood Zordon said. "Welcome back Rangers".  
  
P"Zordon why did you pull us out?" Aisha asked.  
  
P"Now that you have helped Tommy regain his confidence it is up to him to finish the battle, as you said it is his mind" Zordon said.  
  
P"Man that was intense," Zack said.  
  
PRocky nodded in agreement and said. "Yeah I could go for a Jolt Cola right about now".  
  
PEven as the words left his mouth there was a resounding shout of no from Kim, Chris and Aisha and Rocky tried not to look amused.  
  
PRachel who until that moment had been sat with her eyes closed suddenly sat up and cried out. "Adam!"  
  
PHurrying to her side Kim said. "Rachel what is it?"  
  
P"Although I've been monitoring you in Tommy's mind, I've been trying to find Adam. Now that your back I was able to concentrate more on finding him and I just felt him cry out in pain". The strain of the telepathic contact had clearly taken the strain on the girl, as beads of sweat were evident on her forehead.  
  
P"So what do we do now?" Zack said.  
  
P"Billy please assist Alpha in locating Adam. The rest of you must be prepared to go and rescue him once he is located" Zordon said.  
  
P"We'll be ready Zordon" Trini said.  
  
PAs Billy joined Alpha at the consoles Aisha walked over to Kat who was trying to keep the worry off of her face. "Are you okay?" Aisha asked.  
  
P"Worried about Tommy and Adam as well" Kat said.  
  
P"Gee worry about the guy, but it didn't stop you breaking his heart" Rachel snapped.  
  
P"I never wanted to, do you think I enjoyed breaking the heart of the father of my child" Kat yelled.  
  
PMeanwhile minutes earlier in Tommy's mind the two Rangers faced off against each other. The battle was fast paced as both Tommy's were evenly matched being the same person. However, while the White Ranger fought with honour the Green Ranger knew no such thing and tried every dirty trick in the book.  
  
PBreaking away from his counterpart the White Ranger said. "Give it up Green Ranger, you won't beat me".  
  
P"If I believed that then by the same token I can't beat you being me as well," Green Ranger said. "However, I don't think an old friend has any qualms about squashing you flat". Pulling the Dragon Dagger from his side he brought to his mouthpiece and played the familiar melody and to the White Ranger's surprise the gigantic Zord appeared and the Green Ranger said. "What's the matter surprised? The fact is this is your mind and on this battlefield anything is possible".  
  
P"If anything is possible then. White Tigerzord power up" The White Ranger yelled. Then it appeared before him and Tommy leapt aboard and placing Saba in the cockpit he called out. Convert to Warrior mode".  
  
PThe battle which had started out as a battle between two warriors now continued within their Zords and was as brutal as before.  
  
PThe silence in the Power Chamber following Kat's admission was almost thick with tension and then Rachel found her voice. "What!" She said in a small voice.  
  
P"I have a four year old daughter that most of you believe Tommy is the father of, he isn't Adam is. When I realised that I was pregnant I realised that I couldn't ask Adam to give up his life in his own universe and so I talked with Tommy and as you know I broke up with Adam and started to date Tommy. Now, I do have feelings for Tommy and he agreed to raise the child as his own" Kat explained.  
  
P"Does Adam know?" Kim asked.  
  
P"He doesn't and I although I wanted to tell him I thought it was best if he didn't know. He believes I broke up with him because I'd fallen for Tommy and that was part of the reason I do think even if there hadn't been another life involved I would have split up with Adam anyway" Kat said.  
  
P"Oh that's real nice, you would have broken his heart anyway, but he has a daughter and you don't bother to tell him, because you don't want to disrupt his life. Please if you knew Adam then you would have known he would have stood by you no matter what" Rachel snarled.  
  
P"I did love him and I did know him. I knew that he and I weren't meant to be, that Adam's heart belonged to another and seeing the two of you together I know I was right" Kat said.  
  
PRachel's expression softened and she said. "I still think you were wrong to keep it from him, he would have wanted to help even if you weren't together".  
  
P"I know and everyday I saw him after I found out, it killed me and I wanted to tell him" Kat stopped but seeing Rachel's look she said. "And I will tell him when he comes back".  
  
PRachel nodded and closed her eyes and continued to search for Adam in her own way. As Zordon and Zedd watched from Zedd's private sanctum the two shared a look and Zedd said. "At last the truth comes out and perhaps the healing process can begin".  
  
P"I fear that the healing process is barely begun. Even though the barrier between Kat and Rachel has begun to melt, there is still the tension between Tommy and Adam and when Adam learns of the truth I fear that things may unravel" Zordon said.  
  
P"I think you're wrong old friend, the Rangers are far stronger than you know as I have found out. They will weather this storm and be stronger for it" Zedd said.  
  
P"I hope you are right" Zordon said.  
  
PMeanwhile back in the main chamber the alarms burst into life and with that Zordon appeared in his tube and Zedd returned to the room. "Alpha what is happening?"  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. Yi. The dimensional link between the two universe is coming unravelled".  
  
P"What do you mean Alpha?" Jason demanded.  
  
P"Adam's universe and ours are linked together by a… In plain language a piece of string holds the two universe's together and it appears someone has found a way to cause the dimensional gap to split and when it does we won't be able to travel to the other universe or even contact it" Billy said.  
  
P"We have to stop it. If it doesn't stop or finishes before Adam and I have a chance to get back to our own universe we will be stuck here forever" Rachel said.  
  
P"We'll find a way to stop it" Billy said.  
  
P"Alpha contact the other Rangers with the exception of the other Turbo Rangers, Bradley and Jon, we have a decision to make" Zordon said.  
  
P"Decision, what decision?" Chris asked.  
  
P"If we cannot stop this from happening, then I want to send three teams to Adam's universe to defend it in case our enemy can still travel there. The teams will stay there until we can establish the link again," Zordon said.  
  
PJust then there were moans from the direction of the diagnostic bed were Tommy was laid and he sat up with a start.  
  
P"Tommy you're back" Trini said.  
  
P"Hold it, which Tommy are you?" Rocky demanded.  
  
P"Please Rocky I have a splitting headache the last thing I want to do is play twenty questions. Does anyone have aspirin?" Tommy said.  
  
P"Answer the question" Kat insisted.  
  
P"I'm the White Ranger, the Green Ranger part of my mind is gone, hopefully for good" Tommy said.  
  
P"How did you beat him?" Aisha asked.  
  
PTommy started to say something and then started to look a bit embarrassed and he said. "I didn't, he called for the Dragonzord and I called for the Tigerzord and we fought for what seemed like hours. Then I hit the Dragonzord and it fell over and it squashed the Green Ranger".  
  
P"You mean his own Zord fell on him," Jason said in shock.  
  
P"Yeah, I guess it was the only way one of us were going to win, by a stupid mistake," Tommy said. "So what's the situation now?"  
  
P"The two universe's are splitting and Adam is missing" Kim explained her words coming out in a rush.  
  
PTommy nodded understanding the situation.  
  
PMeanwhile back in the hole I was still being beaten senseless by Devastator and the other monsters when they pulled back.  
  
P"What's the matter guys, I finally getting too much for you" Despite the bravado in my words I was barely able to stand.  
  
PThen the Emperor dropped down into the pit in front of me. "You are a good fighter and courageous warrior," he said.  
  
P"Gee thanks, always makes me feel good when a manic compliments me. So do you want something or are you going to bore me to death" I said.  
  
P"Tell me did you date Katherine?" The Emperor said.  
  
PThis question and the sudden change of mood surprised me and I replied. "Yes, for about a year and then we broke up and she started to date Tommy".  
  
P"That was the same in my world and I bet the reason she gave was that she no longer loved you" The Emperor said.  
  
PI nodded slowly and then asked. "Is there a point to this?"  
  
P"She really is a dark horse keeping the secret from you. It seems even in another universe she is nothing but a liar" The Emperor said.  
  
P"Now I'm really confused what are you dribbling on about?" I said.  
  
P"She lied to you, when she broke up with you, in my world I found out the truth and rectified that by killing her little secret and watching her beg me to stop" The Emperor said.  
  
PAs he said the words I was racking my brain to try and make sense what he was talking about and then like a lightbulb going off above my head I knew and I whispered. "Holy shit".  
  
P"Holy shit indeed matey" The Emperor said.  
  
P"So she lied to me, I have no doubt she had good reasons for not telling me and when I get back I will deal with it" I said.  
  
P"You're very certain you're going to get back," The Emperor said.  
  
P"You obviously have great power and could have killed me at any time, I don't think you intend to kill me" I said hopefully.  
  
P"Confident aren't you. Well you are right, I don't want your death just yet. I want you beaten totally before I destroy you or having you fight at my side. Either way works for me" The Emperor said.  
  
P"So is this the part where you tell me who you really are and how you got your fantastic powers" I said sarcastically.  
  
P"You know that sarcasm always got me into more trouble than I could handle" The Emperor said.  
  
PAs the words registered in my brain I tried to make sense of the words and then it hit me and I watched with a sense of fear and dread as the Emperor removed his mask revealing my own face. "Surprise" Adam Pearlman, said.  
  
PTrying to find my voice I whispered. "No, it's not possible, how can you be me?"  
  
P"Simple I'm you, but from another reality" Adam Pearlman explained.  
  
P"If you're me then why are you doing all this?" I asked.  
  
P"I was betrayed by my so called friends the Astro Rangers and it wasn't the first time that the other Rangers had betrayed me," Adam Pearlman said.  
  
P"How did they betray me.. I mean you? The Rangers have always been there for me," I said.  
  
P"In this reality maybe, in mine when I needed them the most, where were they. I watched as my girlfriend was murdered by monsters sent by Darkonda and where were the other Astro Rangers? Oh they were off saving the unimportant population of Angel Grove," The Emperor said.  
  
PAs he ranted part of my brain ceased to think of him as me, but as this Emperor he now called himself. "Every life is important and if you were truly a Ranger then you would know that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. The Rangers made the choice to save thousands of people at the cost of one. In my reasoning I think that is a fair choice" I said.  
  
P"You would, you've never lost someone you've loved" The Emperor said.  
  
P"True and I can understand how you would feel upset over the death of someone close to you, but that is no reason to go off the rails" I yelled.  
  
PThe Emperor didn't respond instead he lunged forward with a kick straight into my injured ribs and I fell to the floor gasping for breath as he continued his story. "After that happened the Rangers made all the normal sympathetic noises and how sorry they were and they almost made me believe it. I didn't and a week after I located Darkonda and made a deal with him. I would join forces with him and we would take Zordon's power for ourselves and rule the universe. The fool was so convinced, he didn't realise that as soon as I had more power I would destroy him".  
  
P"So what happened then, I bet Astronema wasn't too happy and the Rangers tried to stop you?" I said.  
  
PThey did, but the fact of the matter is the Rangers, were no match for me. Sure they had the numbers, but I had the experience and knew all of their weaknesses. I didn't defeat them outright at first, I wanted them to suffer and know that it was one of their own who would bring about the downfall of the Power Rangers" The Emperor said.  
  
P"What about Astronema?" I asked.  
  
P"Ah, yes at first she was suspicious of me, but as I fought the Rangers she began to trust me. After she was reprogrammed by Darkonda into being Karone again she agreed to join my plan to not only take all the power for ourselves but destroy Dark Spectre and Darkonda as well" The Emperor said.  
  
P"You'd have to reprogram her, I know Karone and she wouldn't haven't gone through with your sick scheme" I snarled.  
  
P"Oh but that's were your wrong, I not only went along with the scheme I willingly pretend to betray Dark Spectre and join the Rangers and let them believe that I was Andros sister Karone" A new voice spoke and my heart turned cold as I saw Karone. No not Karone, but Astronema stood before me.  
  
P"What's the matter Ranger you look like you've seen a ghost," She said.  
  
PI was so startled that I couldn't reply and she continued to speak. "As the Emperor said I was suspicious of him at first, but I soon began to fall for his charms and his idea. You should have seen Andros, he came to the Dark Fortress to rescue me. Instead he walked right into trap, he found an barely conscious Adam who told him he had been under a spell for months and everything he had done was because of that. Andros believed him and freed him, it was at the point I arrived and we fought and Adam now armed with a blaster told Andros to get out of the way so he could have a clear shot at me. Andros turned around to protest and was blasted off his feet by Adam shooting him".  
  
P"You should have seen the look on Andros face as he was hit by the blast. It was a picture and then having already found a way to take Dark Spectre's powers we took Zordon's as well. With our powers increased we finished off the Rangers and took their powers as well. With the Astro powers in our possession we drained off the energies from them and gave them to ourselves" The Emperor said.  
  
P"You're sick you know that" I said.  
  
PBefore the Emperor could reply Astronema struck me in the ribs with her staff and I fell back as the Emperor said. "Thanks for the compliment. After defeating the Astro Rangers I found out that they had retrieved the Zeo Crystal and restored the five Zeo Rangers. Had I met them as just the White Astro Ranger the outcome could have been very different, but with the powers of Zordon and Dark Spectre at my command I defeated them. Defeating them I took the powers of the Zeo Crystal and made them my own. Having defeated the Rangers and taken over the planet I finally settled old scores. First I beat Tommy soundly until he could barely stand and boy was that fun".  
  
P"If I say you're a sick bastard you are going to hit me again aren't you?" I said.  
  
P"At least you maintain a sense of humour. Anyway I found out about Kat and her little secret and I had her brought to my throne room with her child and then I made her beg to save the life of her child. I killed the child anyway and watched as my guards had their way with Kat and took her away to a work camp. I think she is still in my palace somewhere servicing my men. If you're wondering about the other Rangers, I killed Tommy, Andros, Jason and Billy as an example to the other Rangers and the world. Then I learned of your universe and the one you fight as a Ranger in and I decided to make it my own. And well you know the rest, since you obviously aren't going to join us I'll send you back to your friends with a warning. Tell, them I'm coming and nothing will stop me," The Emperor said.  
  
P"You are sick, I mean having Devastator do what he did to Dana. I mean she's your sister for god sake," I yelled.  
  
P"Only in your reality, in mine Dana Mitchell is just another piece of trash and from what I understand from Devastator a good time was had by all" The Emperor said.  
  
PThen throwing my communicator and morphers to me he pressed a button and in a flash of light I teleported away. In seconds I reappeared inside the Power Chamber to utter chaos.  
  
PFor a moment no one noticed my arrival and then I collapsed to the floor with a loud thump and everyone turned around. Rachel quickly ran to my side and started to hug me but I quickly attempted to push her away.  
  
P"Adam what is it?" Rachel asked concerned.  
  
P"At least a couple of my ribs are broken and I don't know what else is. So what's going on?" I asked.  
  
PEven as I was helped onto the diagnostic bed and Alpha began to run a scanner over me Rocky began to explain. "After we retrieved Tommy we went into his mind and were able to get him to fight back. When we came back to the physical world we found out that your universe and ours are splitting and when they're finished there will be no way to contact or get to the other dimension, depending on which one your in".  
  
P"Has Zordon started with his contingency plan?" I asked. Even as I spoke I realised I was finding it easier to breath as Alpha ran a different scanner over me.  
  
P"I'm healing the physical damage done to you Adam, but you're still going to have a few bruises" Alpha Five said.  
  
P"I'd rather have a few bruises than be dead Alpha, so thanks" I said.  
  
P"Adam I am relieved to see you are safe," Zordon said.  
  
PSliding off the diagnostic bed I walked towards the tube and then turned around and faced the assembled Rangers. "I'm glad to be here, I have a lot to fill you guys in on. I know who our foe is, that's where I was he wanted to meet me and get me to join him" I said.  
  
P"So who is it?" Dana asked.  
  
PAs she spoke all I could think about is what occurred several months earlier to her and the female Astro Rangers and then I decided I had to tell them. "Our foe wore a mask at first and he calls himself the Emperor. He's a former Ranger from a different reality".  
  
P"A former Ranger who is it?" Leo asked.  
  
P"It's me, I'm the Emperor or rather my counterpart is the Emperor" I said.  
  
PThe look of shock on the faces of the Rangers was evident and I glanced across at Dana who quickly looked away and all I could feel was anger and hatred for myself.  
  
P"Adam is correct Rangers, I had hoped to not tell you this, but it seems that matters have been taken out of my hands. The Emperor is another version of Adam Pearlman, he comes from a dimension in which events caused him to turn against the Rangers and take my powers as well of those around him. Along with Astronema the two of them cut a swath through their universe and have ground and resistance beneath their boots". Zordon said.  
  
P"They have travelled to this universe with the intention of conquering it as well. However, I don't think they were prepared to face forty Rangers nor were they prepared for the possibility that Adam would refuse to join them" Zedd said.  
  
P"Look we can deal with Adam having a psycho counterpart later, in the meantime we have to stop the separation or things may get really out of hand" Tommy said.  
  
P"Yeah everyone has their darkside and most of us have had to face that demon before and this time is no different," Kim said.  
  
PLooking over at Kim I favoured her with a small smile before saying. "Look I think the best option is to divide into two teams of three teams so we can protect both universe's. The Turbo Team should stay where it is, as they all belong in the other universe".  
  
P"What about me?" Justin asked.  
  
PAt that I mentally kicked myself, in the heat of the moment I had forgotten about the youngest member of the Turbo Team and I said. "Justin the choice is yours? I mean I understand if you want to stay here, your Father is here".  
  
P"I'm going with you, Zordon with your permission I'd like to tell my Father the truth" Justin said.  
  
P"Agreed, for the moment I believe the rule book is out of the window. Go tell your Father" Zordon said.  
  
PJustin nodded and teleported away in a blue flash and I turned back to the others. "What about the rest of you?"  
  
PLeo looked up from where he was conferring with the other Galaxy Rangers and then stepped forward. "We're with you, you've always been there to protect our homes and I think it's time we repaid the favour to you".  
  
PLeo extended his hand and I reached out and shook it and gave him a smile, knowing that in that brief second that they still trusted me.  
  
PThen a voice broke the silence. "I'm going too" It was Dana.  
  
P"Dana, we haven't discussed this, why?" Carter asked.  
  
P"I may have grown up here and lived my whole life here, but the other universe its where I was born, where my real parents are? Where my brother is? What if we can't restore the link, I will have lost any chance to ever meet and get to know my real family" Dana explained.  
  
P"Then I'm going too," Carter said.  
  
P"Count me in as well" Ryan said.  
  
P"What about the rest of you?" I asked.  
  
PThe remaining three turned and started to confer for a minute or two and then they looked up and moved to join the rest of the Lightspeed team.  
  
P"So we're sorted then? What about the Zords?" Rocky asked.  
  
P"The Zords are all nearby and I will teleport the appropriate Zords to the holding bay in Adam's universe. Rangers who are travelling to the other universe I suggest you return home and gather together some clothes and stuff until we re-establish the link" Zordon said.  
  
P"What about money? I mean how are we going to live there, especially if we don't exist in that universe" Joel asked.  
  
P"Don't worry Rangers, when we considered the possibility we had Billy travel to the other universe and create false identities for all of you in that universe. You have full medical histories and backgrounds as well as bank accounts. For the time being you will have to live in the Power Centre until you find somewhere to live" Alpha said.  
  
P"Actually I have my flat which I started to rent when Rachel and I split up in December. It's empty at the moment and has about eight months on the lease and there is enough room for at least two people, maybe three at a pinch". I said.  
  
P"What about Dulcea?" TJ asked.  
  
P"I'm going to the other universe as well" Dulcea stated.  
  
PAt that I said. "No way, I'm not having an adolescent teenager who can't control her temper hanging around".  
  
P"Normally I would agree Adam, but the fact is you need her with you" Zordon said.  
  
P"Yeah, except for you, all the others haven't really that much experience of being Rangers and I don't wish to cause offence as the Lightspeed and Galaxy Rangers have dealt with some dangerous foes, but you've never dealt with a situation of this magnitude. I maybe only fifteen now, but I have the experience of a 3,000 year old and you need that" Dulcea said.  
  
P"She can come, we'll look out for her" Kelsey said.  
  
PNodding I watched slightly amused as Dulcea stuck out her tongue at me. "Okay we're sorted, now how long do we have?" I asked.  
  
P"Not long maybe an hour probably less" Billy said.  
  
P"In that case everyone that is going to my universe, get your asses in gear and get your stuff" I said in a commanding tone.  
  
PTo my surprise the others didn't hesitate and all teleported away. Then I saw Kat looking at me and I knew I had to sort out this other business and I motioned for her to follow me out of the main Chamber.  
  
PStopping she turned away from me and I said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
P"How did you know?" She asked surprised that I knew.  
  
P"The Emperor, he started talking about you and the reason why you split up from me and then he said you were begging him not to hurt your little secret and I realised the truth" I said.  
  
P"I'm sorry I thought I was doing the right thing," Kat simply said.  
  
P"The right thing, it wasn't your decision to make, there were two parties involved that night and we should have both had to deal with consequences" I said.  
  
P"You don't belong in this universe and I didn't think it was right for me to keep you here when you didn't belong. Zordon and Tommy both agreed with me" Kat snapped.  
  
P"That's great Zordon knew and he didn't tell me. He trusts me enough to ask me to continue on as the White Turbo Ranger with the new team, but won't tell me that I have a child. Kat you should have told me, finding out now makes me feel like I've been avoiding my responsibilities. People already think that I have no sense of responsibility and if they knew about this they would think that even more," I yelled.  
  
P"Adam even if I had told you about being pregnant I didn't want to be with you anymore. I realised that I was falling for Tommy that's why I broke up with you, because I didn't want to tie you down to a loveless relationship. It wouldn't have been good for the child or us. Even though she knows Tommy isn't her Father she loves being with him and love watching her be with him" Kat said.  
  
PMy anger already spent hours ago I spoke with a calm tone this time. "If she's happy then I can't really complain, I mean that is the main thing," I said. As Kat nodded I continued. "Does she know about me?" I asked.  
  
P"I haven't told her about you, I wanted to wait until she was older and could understand why I chose to do what I did. I guess when you return from the other universe I can let you meet her," Kat said.  
  
P"In the meantime, do you have a picture of her or something I mean I'd like to know what she looks like?" I asked.  
  
PKat opened her wallet and pulled out a passport-sized photo and handed it to me. Looking at it I was startled to see Kat in miniature. The little girl definitely took after her Mother in looks, but the obvious stubborn expression on her face belong to me and I couldn't help but smile. "She looks like me, but takes after her father" Kat said disrupting my thoughts.  
  
P"For once in my life I'm speechless, I mean I'm a Father and I didn't even know about it, it's a lot to take in," I said.  
  
P"Try being pregnant" Kat said.  
  
P"No thanks I'll leave that to you" I said. Then I continued. "We should get back in there, we have to go".  
  
PKat nodded and we returned to the main Chamber. I noticed Justin had returned and although he had a smile on his face I could see in his eyes he had been fighting not to cry. As the others made their goodbyes to those who would be travel I moved over to him and said. "Are you okay?"  
  
P"I suppose, it's weird though, this time I'm the one going away" Justin said.  
  
P"Dad didn't take it well?" I asked.  
  
P"He did actually, which surprised me. I guess I'll miss him," Justin said.  
  
P"Only natural, I mean most of the Rangers are adults, but don't worry I'll look out for you while we're away" I said.  
  
P"Thanks" Justin said.  
  
P"Rangers it is time for you to go" Zordon said.  
  
P"Is everything ready?" Kai asked.  
  
P"Yes, Dimitria and Alpha Six are waiting for you" Alpha Five.  
  
P"I guess this is goodbye," I said.  
  
P"Not goodbye, but until next time" Tommy said.  
  
P"Until next time, I think I prefer that and there will be a next time" I said.  
  
P"Rangers, never forget your strength lies in your ability to work together, never forget that and you will never be defeated. May the power protect you all and we will see you soon" Zordon said.  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. Yi. I miss you already Rangers" Alpha said.  
  
P"Zordon and Tommy are right, we'll be back so don't go getting emotional Alpha. Billy we're ready for teleportation," I said.  
  
PBilly nodded and touching the teleportation controls I watched as my friends disappeared once more from view and this time, possibly for good. Then we arrived in the Power Centre.  
  
P"Welcome to the Power Centre Rangers" A voice, said.  
  
PWe all turned and both Justin and I smiled in recognition at the person. "Hello Dimitria" Justin said.  
  
P"Hello Justin, Adam it is good to see you again. It is pleasure to meet you all Lightspeed, Galaxy Rangers. Alpha Six please contact the other Turbo Rangers and the Phantom Ranger and ask them to come here at once" Dimitria asked.  
  
P"Will do" Alpha Six said.  
  
PWe didn't have long to wait as the other six soon joined us and Tina quickly spoke up. "What's the matter?"  
  
P"Welcome Turbo Rangers, Phantom Ranger. For those who do not know me I am Dimitria of Inquiris, I guided the first team of Turbo Rangers when Zordon left for his home. I also left to aid Zordon when Dark Spectre captured him, after that I remained on the move helping the forces of good when I could. When Zordon told me of his intention to establish a command post here in Adam's universe he asked me to remain here as a guide for those whom fought in this universe. I agreed and along with my companion Alpha six we are here to assist you" Dimitria said.  
  
P"As am I?" A female voice said from behind us.  
  
PWe all turned to face the speaker and although she was dressed differently than the last time we had seen her only Justin and I knew who she was. "Divatox" Justin called out his voice thick with hatred and I placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
P"Wait a minute Divatox, aren't you an enemy of the Rangers" Jon asked.  
  
P"I was, until the energy wave that Zordon released restored me to become the person I should have been all along. Now while I possess a limited amount of power I am simply here to assist my sister and you in your battle against evil" Divatox said.  
  
P"Sister!" I exclaimed.  
  
P"Yes, you remember that visitor to the Power Chamber shortly after I first arrived on Earth. He told me that my birth records had been tampered with and that I had a sister" Dimitria said.  
  
PBoth Justin and I nodded as we remembered the incident.  
  
P"So why are you all here?" Tina again asked.  
  
P"The link between our two universes has been severed and it was decided to split into two groups of three teams while we work to restore the link" Kendrix explained.  
  
P"That's the story, the others are all going to stay here for the moment until they can find somewhere else to live" I said.  
  
P"There's something else isn't there?" Hannah asked.  
  
P"We also found out our enemy is another version of Adam who calls himself the Emperor and wants to destroy the universe" Joel said.  
  
P"Thanks Joel, you'd made that a lot easier," I said sarcastically.  
  
P"You mean all the things that have happened to Rachel have been at the behest of Adam or someone who looks like him," Jo said.  
  
P"I'm afraid so Rangers" Dimitria said.  
  
P"Brilliant, wait a minute if our enemy is Adam, how do we know that you're not really him and you've switched places" Paul asked.  
  
P"Don't be a complete muffin" I moaned. "I'm me, the one you've known for the last couple of years".  
  
P"Yeah, but you could be just saying that to make us think you are who you say you are?" Hannah said.  
  
P"That's I'm out of here. I've had a really bad day and I don't need this" I yelled and with that teleported out of the Power Centre.  
  
P"That's Adam all right" Bradley commented.  
  
P"How can you be sure?" Maya asked.  
  
P"The way he reacted to the questioning, Adam has an unfortunate tendency to overreact to teasing or stuff like that," Tina said.  
  
P"Not a scientific method then" Damon said.  
  
P"Not really, but it works and even if you don't believe that he is the Adam we know, I do" Rachel said.  
  
PWith that Rachel quickly teleported out herself and watching her go Leo said. "Well, I guess meeting adjourned".  
  
P"Indeed Rangers it has been a long day and I suggest you return home or to your quarters and get some rest, the coming months will undoubtedly be difficult" Dimitria said.  
  
PThe other Rangers teleported out of the Power Centre or followed Alpha Six into the other areas of the Power Centre. As they did Divatox turned to her sister and said. "This isn't over you know".  
  
P"I know, the bonds of trust have been strained between Adam and his friends and I fear that the bonds of friendship may even be severed as events unfold" Dimitria said.  
  
P"It appears that the Emperor has gained a victory however small out of today's events. What will happen if the relationship between Adam and the others is further strained" Divatox asked.  
  
P"Chaos and confusion and the destruction of everything. We must make sure that it does not happen" Dimitria said.  
  
PDivatox nodded and eventually she too left the main area as Dimitria mediated on the day's events.  
  
PHours later I found myself unable to sleep and after tossing and turning for most of the night I gave up on sleep and carefully avoiding waking Rachel I climbed out of the roof and sat and watched as night started to become day.  
  
P"Aren't you a little cold?" Rachel asked.  
  
PSo startled I almost jumped at the sound of her voice and then I turned to see her stood at the window where she quickly moved to sit beside me.  
  
P"I didn't mean to wake you," I said.  
  
P"You didn't, I rolled over and you weren't there and naturally I woke up. You haven't answered my question" Rachel asked.  
  
PBearing in mind I was only wearing a pair of shorts and a thin T-shirt I was surprisingly not that cold. Rachel on the other hand seemed to be very cold as she was wearing her dressing gown and hand her arms wrapped tightly around herself as if to keep warm. "A little, but it doesn't bother me" I said.  
  
P"Something is bothering you though," Rachel said.  
  
P"You can tell," I asked.  
  
P"The fact that you are sat on the roof in the early hours of the morning looking pretty glum, says it all" Rachel said sarcastically. Then she continued. "It's the business with the Emperor?"  
  
P"You don't have to be a mind reader to see that one. I guess in all this time I never considered that our enemy was one of us or that it was me," I said.  
  
P"None of us knew" Rachel said.  
  
P"How can you stay with me? Knowing that all that happened to you was because of me," I said.  
  
P"It wasn't you, but someone who wears your face and I stay with you because I love you" Rachel said.  
  
P"Dana couldn't even look at me and it was the same with some of the others" I said.  
  
P"But some of them were there to support you Kim and Kat for instance" Rachel pointed out.  
  
P"Do you know what my counterpart did when he found out about Kat having his child. He killed her in front of Kat all the while making her beg. He killed an innocent little child for no reason apart from Kat keeping the secret from him. What kind of person does that? Is that person inside me?" I asked.  
  
P"I think if you can ask those questions then you're not that person. You are a good man Adam Pearlman and I will stand by you no matter what happens or who we face" Rachel said.  
  
P"Thank you" I said.  
  
PRachel nodded and then said. "We should try and get some more sleep its going to be a busy day".  
  
PI nodded and said. "I'll be in a minute, you go on ahead".  
  
PRachel disappeared down back into the flat and I watched as the sun began to rise and there and then I made a promise that I would never become like the Emperor and that I would bring him down no matter what it took.  
  
THE END (FOR NOW) 


End file.
